


Startled

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, adorably blushy dorks, awkward dorks being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Raisa gets spooked, Vell comes to check on her, and the two of them both end up having something to blush over.Vell (Lovell Kett) belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 2





	Startled

Raisa yawned as she shuffled out of her room and into the dark kitchen, she’d woken up with a dry throat and had every intention of going back to sleep as soon as she was able. She quietly filled a cup with water and walked back towards her room, careful to avoid knocking into any of the furniture. As she rounded the corner a black mass accompanied by heavy footsteps made her jump and yelp. She dropped her cup and instinctively ran back in the direction she came in.

Vell woke with a start and grabbed his blaster before he quickly ran out of his room to check on Raisa, his mind went through scenarios of what might have made her yelp like that. Whatever it was scared her. As he rounded the corner to the hallway she nearly ran into him.

Raisa managed to stop before running head-long into Vell, but she froze as she realized that he was shirtless. _Oh_. Her mind quickly forgot that she had been running from something and suddenly became very focused on Vell. Every thought she’d ever had about kissing him sprang to mind. Raisa blushed, suddenly feeling very awake and very aware that she had probably been staring at her traveling companion for far too long. Vell shifted from one foot to the other looking slightly embarrassed. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

Raisa nodded. “Sorry I woke you. I don-” tentative footsteps followed by a familiar snuffle interrupted her. “Dart! It was you! I’m so sorry, sweetie.” The akk dog came running over happily cooing. Raisa giggled as she leaned down and patted the akk dog on the head.

“Night…” Vell huffed as he turned and walked back to his room.   
Raisa smiled back at over her shoulder at him. _Is he… Blushing? He definitely is.. I’m the one that got spooked by a dog, don’t know why he’s blushing like that._ Raisa shrugged to herself. “Night, Vell.” She gave Dart a final pat on the head before heading back to her room.

As she walked past the mirror in her bathroom she realized exactly why Vell might have been blushing. _Oops_. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. She’d wandered out of her room in a pair of tight lace-trimmed sleep shorts and a matching bralette. She replayed their interaction in her head as she buried her face into her pillows. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Raisa whined softly into her pillows before grabbing the thickest pillow and screaming into it. That helped some. 

She rolled over and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted to apologize, especially if she made him uncomfortable, but there was a good chance that doing that would just make things worse. Raisa blushed as her mind drifted back to Vell and how good he’d looked without his shirt on… She didn’t know that he could look better than he usually did to her, but… _Wouldn’t it be great to go knock on his door and tell him you needed a hug? Just think about how it’d feel._ Raisa huffed as she pushed the thought from her mind. Sleep. She was supposed to be sleeping. She could sort these thoughts out in the morning. She’d embarrassed them both enough for one night.


End file.
